Unrequited
by child who is cool
Summary: Kendall is known as the quiet pothead who had fallen from the ranks of being the hockey captain. Camille is the beautiful popular girl dating one of Kendall's ex friends. They're two different people but want the same thing. Love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my new story which has been in my docs forever lol. Hopefully you enjoy and chap 2 will drop soon**

* * *

Kendall watched her walk down the hallway in her flawless way. She was beautiful in Kendall's eyes but she was untouchable. She was a popular kid with all the jock boyfriends while he was a guitar player in a small town band. Kendall sighed walking out the exit of the school. He didn't care about school or skipping class. He was a bad ass in hiding. He hopped into his car and drove to Dustin, his band mate, house to go chill. He parked his car in the driveway and then walked into Dustin's house. He wasn't surprised when Dustin was sitting there packing a bong.

"Yo wussup lil dude?" Dustin asked. Kendall smirked at the nickname since he was the youngest in the band.

"School sucks dude plus Camille looking so beautiful in her outfit. Fuck I'll never have a chance." Kendall muttered. Dustin just chuckled a little handing the bong to Kendall.

"Dude fuck her there's so many other bitches out there. Anyways take the first hit. You need it." Dustin said passing him the lighter. Kendall sighed before lighting the pack and taking a big bong hit. He exhaled feeling a little relaxed and passed the bong to Dustin. The room was filled with a comfortable silence, the only sounds were the water bubbling and the guys inhaling. Soon the bowl was kicked and Dustin placed the bong on the ground. They both laid back chilling chuckling at the jokes in their heads.

"Yo the things I would do to Camille." Kendall said making Dustin laugh.

"Too bad you can't. Who she dating now?" Dustin asked. Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"She's dating fucking Logan dude. Like how much more can they fuck up my life." Kendall grunted out with a small pout on his face. Dustin snorted standing up.

"Dude I just came up with the best idea." Dustin said clearly excited. Kendall couldn't help but laugh loudly making Dustin pout. "Dudeeee you're harshing my mellow."

"My bad man you're just funny." Kendall said chuckling between each word. Dustin joined in laughing together until they couldn't breathe and tears streaming down their faces.

"Dude we're so gone." Dustin said finally calming down. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"So what was your great idea man?" Kendall asked. Dustin scratched his head trying to remember what was his great idea.

"Shit I can't remember dude." Dustin said all confused. Kendall just shook his head in amusement.

"You suck." Kendall said with a smile before grabbing Dustin's guitar. He started strumming lightly playing a few chords before stopping. Dustin was looking at Kendall with a huge smirk on his face.

"I know what it was. You should perform at the talent show dude. Sing a love song or some shit like that. And the guys and I will come back you up. What do you think?" Dustin asked excitedly. Kendall rolled his eyes looking at Dustin.

"Nah I can't. You know my ass isn't popular. I'm trying to finish school by being invisible and its working dude." Kendall protested. Dustin scoffed jumping onto the couch and placed his arm around Kendall.

"Kendall just think about it. We just need a little bit of exposure and the school talent show is what's up. Plus you leave with the little lady." Dustin tried convincing Kendall faked thinking about it before shaking his head.

"No way man." Kendall said crossing his arms. Dustin smirked waiting a few minutes before Kendall sighed. "Alright fine I'll sign us up." Kendall said giving in. Dustin smirked nodding in amusement while Kendall just shook his head.

"Dude this is gonna be awesome. We can perform one of those love songs you always be writing. We'll fuck up shit." Dustin said with a bright smile. Kendall chuckled lightly leaning into Dustin.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kendall said closing his eyes. Dustin just chuckled messing up Kendall's hair.

"Just sleep lil dude." Dustin cooed and Kendall listened falling asleep.

Kendall woke up a couple of hours to see he was in Dustin's room. Kendall smiled because Dustin was so kind and considerate. He was one of Kendall's best friends and they knew each other since they were little. They were both troublemakers together all their years before Dustin graduated which left Kendall all alone. He didn't mind it because he always left school anyways and was invisible which was perfect to him. He got up grabbing the cigarettes on the nightstand before going downstairs. Dustin was sitting there smiling as he was texting like crazy.

"Another bitch you chatting up?" Kendall asked as he grabbed a lighter. Dustin nodded, his full attention on the phone.

"There's a party tonight and I'm tryna get fucked dude." Dustin's phone vibrated and his eyes opened wide when he saw the text. "She just suggested having a threesome. Holy fuck." Dustin said shocked. Kendall laughed at his best friend's reaction. He went outside and stood on the sidewalk lighting up the cigarette. He took a drag before exhaling the smoke out. Kendall knew smoking was a nasty habit but it really didn't stop him from smoking.

"Well well well look who we got here." A voice from behind him said. Kendall turned around to see the three guys he was in no mood to see. James was standing there with a wide smirk with Carlos and Logan standing slightly behind him like lackeys.

"Diamond." Kendall acknowledged continuing to smoke and ignored James. James scowled aggravated that Kendall wasn't giving in to that banter.

"Looks like you're killing yourself." James commentated. Kendall rolled his eyes looking up at James.

"Anything else captain obvious? Because you're starting to annoy me." Kendall said fists clenching. He took a drag hoping it would calm him down. James looked at Kendall in anger. Usually Kendall would banter back and forth with him until he got heated and left. But right now he wasn't doing that.

"Yo what's going on out there?" Dustin asked as he stepped outside. He walked over to where Kendall and James were glaring at James.

"Oh so you're defending your lover? How cute. Kendall you never told me you were gay." James taunted. Dustin took a step forward but Kendall pushed him back.

"James honestly go get a fucking life. You think saying all this shit bothers me? Well it doesn't so now I suggest you fucking leave because this isn't school and I won't fucking hesitate to hit you." Kendall growled out. James almost stepped forward to challenge Kendall but Logan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"James its not worth it man. Let it go." Logan said.

"Yeah listen to your buddy." Dustin sneered. James brushed Logan's hand off his shoulder before stepping towards Kendall. Kendall stood his ground while James got all up in his face.

"You're lucky I'm not gonna fuck you up." James said angrily. Kendall took one last drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke in James' face which caused him to start coughing. "Shit my eyes." James shrieked and his two best friends grabbed him and walked away. Dustin laughed turning to his best friend.

"Dude now that shit was funny. Dude is so gay and clearly into you." Dustin said chuckling. Kendall rolled his eyes with a small smirk on his face.

"Whatever man I gotta go." Kendall said unlocking the doors to his cars. Dustin nodded as they did their own little handshake before Kendall got in his car and left. Kendall was feeling a little hungry so he sprayed some cologne on and drove to the little deli store, a couple streets away from his house. The minute he parked, it started down pouring.

"Shit." Kendall mumbled glad he parked right near the entrance. He quickly ran in and stopped when he saw the one person that was always on his mind. Camille was sitting there at a table all by herself. Kendall gulped shaking his head as he went to the front counter to order his food. He sat down behind her to be able to stare at her. She looked flawless as usual with a white v neck and a jean vest on. Her legs were outlined by the blacks leggings she wore completed by flats she wore on her feet. Kendall felt his throat dry as he continued to stare at her. Her hair was curled in a way to frame her face. Kendall wished he could see her face but he didn't want to known as a creepy guy.

"Here's your food." The guy who worked there said breaking Kendall out of his thoughts. Kendall thanked the guy as he started eating trying to look away from the beauty sitting in front of him. He saw her take her phone out looking at a text in shock before calling someone. Kendall was kinda interested in who she was calling. Maybe it was Logan and they were gonna break up. But that was only in Kendall's dreams.

"What do you mean you can't make it?" Camille asked harshly to whoever was on the line. Kendall ears perked up when he heard her harsh tone.

"James eyes hurt because of a little smoke? Tell him to go fuck himself and get your ass over here. Its raining Logan and I have no fucking ride." Camille said angrily. She growled as Kendall finally finding out that it was Logan.

"Fuck you Logan! I'm so done being second to your friends. We're done." Camille said before hanging up. She sighed sadly and Kendall knew this was his chance. He wiped his mouth and wrapped the rest of his sub up. He took a deep breath before he got up and walked in front of her table.

"Maybe I can give you a ride." Kendall said making Camille look up. She smiled looking up and down at Kendall which made Kendall kinda nervous.

"What's your name?" Camille asked as she patted the table letting Kendall sit down.

"I'm Kendall and yours?" Kendall asked even though he knew her name.

"My name is Camille. Nice to meet you." Camille said sticking out her hand. Kendall smiled shaking her hand.

"I know this sounds kinda creepy but I don't want a cute girl like you to walk in the rain. I can give you a ride." Kendall said with a smile. Camille looked down blushing brightly.

"I don't know Kendall..." Camille said doubtful.

"Alright how about this? I can buy you a drink or whatever and we sit here and get to know each other." Kendall asked coolly but on the inside he was nervous. Camille shyly smiled nodding.

"Okay I'd like that." Camille said and Kendall smiled brightly. Kendall bought her a milkshake and some fries while he got himself an energy drink so he could finish the his sub. They sat there eating in silence before Camille spoke up.

"What school do you go to?" Camille asked.

"I go to Palmwoods High." Kendall answered.

"Oh I go there too." Camille said blushing slightly. Kendall smiled slightly raising an eyebrow.

"So why are you blushing?" Kendall said making her blush even more.

"I thought you were in college." Camille mumbled and Kendall chuckled.

"Do I really look like a college kid? Well thanks I like that." Kendall said with a smile. Camille giggled smiling back at Kendall. "You look beautiful. Just saying." Kendall blurted out and they both blushed. Camille smiled shyly looking at Kendall.

"Thanks Kendall." Camille said softly. Kendall nodded and they quieted down eating in a comfortable silence. "So are you an athlete?" Camille asked eying Kendall's biceps. Kendall smirked catching her staring.

"Nah I used to play hockey but now I'm just a guitar player." Kendall explained. Camille nodded and Kendall flexed for her. "You can feel it if you want." And Camille did almost letting out a moan. He wasn't too big or too small. She kept squeezing his muscle making Kendall smile.

"So you gotta work out then." Camille said after she was done feeling his muscle.

"Not really unless playing the guitar and performing counts." Kendall said with a shrug.

"You're in a fucking band?" Camille said loudly. Kendall chuckled as the owner gave them the stink eye.

"Yeah Heffron Drive." Kendall said.

"That's so cool. Are you gonna perform at the talent show?" Camille asked and Kendall nodded. "I can't wait to see you play." Camille squealed excitedly. Kendall chuckled loving to see her smile. Kendall knew now that he always wanted to keep that smile on her face. They both continued eating and Kendall heard the rain getting harder.

"Are you sure you don't want that ride?" Kendall asked and Camille looked out the window.

"Yeah I do but I don't wanna leave yet unless you have to." Camille said and Kendall smirked.

"Okay then we can stay." Kendall said staring into her big brown eyes. Camille looked away blushing slightly again.

"So you were dating Logan?" Kendall asked hoping he didn't hit a soft spot. Camille shrugged looking down.

"It wasn't dating. He always picked his friends over me. I was like his little slut." Camille said sadly. Kendall grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Hey he doesn't deserve you. You deserve a guy who will give you his fullest attention and loves you." Kendall said softly letting go of her hand. Camille smiled staring into Kendall's eyes.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Camille asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I haven't found the right one yet." Kendall said staring into her eyes. They both felt an instant connection and Camille looked away scared. Kendall leaned back relaxing himself.

"Ohh well good luck with your search." Camille said looking down. Kendall didn't say anything but continued looking at Camille wondering what was going on in her head. He used to have a crush on her but now talking to her, he knew he was in love.

"Thanks Camille. You wanna get outta here now?" Kendall asked. Camille nodded getting up and they both threw away their food. Kendall opened the door and unlocked the car door. "On three run to the car. Ready one two go!" Kendall exclaimed running to the car. Camille was right behind him laughing loudly as they got soaked. They both got into the car laughing loudly.

"I can't believe I was planning to walk in this." Camille exclaimed pointing to her wet clothes. Kendall chuckled looking at her. Camille ran her hand through Kendall's hair pushing it away from his eyes. Kendall bit his lip looking at Camille. Camille looked at his lips then looked back at his eyes. Kendall started leaning in but pulled back noticing what he was gonna do.

"Shall we be on our way?" Kendall asked starting his car and looked away. Camille leaned back onto the seat forcing a smile onto her face.

"Yeah." Camille said and they fell into silence. Camille told him the directions and then in a couple of minutes they were outside her house.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Kendall joked. Camille smiled pulling out her phone.

"Can I get your number?" Camille asked shyly. Kendall chuckled grabbing her phone and putting his number in. He called his phone so he could save her number in it.

"You know it was nice meeting you Camille. Hopefully you and Logan work out." Kendall said kindly even though he didn't want that to happen.

"We probably won't." Camille said with a small smile. Kendall saw this as a chance to ask her out.

"Alright well if you guys aren't gonna work then you wanna go to a party with me?" Kendall asked hopefully. Camille smiled at his adorableness.

"Yeah who's party?" Camille asked. Kendall shrugged smiling at Camille.

"Some college buddy of one of my band mates." Kendall said.

"Okay I'm down. I love a good party." Camille said making Kendall laugh.

"Alright I'll text you when I come. Ohh and my friend is gonna get a ride off of me if that's okay with you." Kendall said. Camille nodded making Kendall smile. "Okay cool see you later?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Camille said. She leaned over the console and kissed Kendall on his cheek. Kendall's smile deepened making Camille trace his dimple with her hand. "You have really cute dimples."

"Thanks." Kendall muttered blushing. Camille giggled before opening the door and running out of the car. Kendall watched Camille till she got to her front door. She waved at him and Kendall smiled honking his horn before driving off. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He needed to tell Dustin now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude shut the hell up. No way." Dustin exclaimed as Kendall went over the events of today. After Kendall had dropped of Camille, he sped his way over to Dustin's house to tell him what happened.

"Yeah dude she's gonna go to the party with us." Kendall said with a smile.

"Dude you're so damn lucky like that shit would never happen to me." Dustin said shaking his head in disbelief. Kendall laughed not believing it himself either.

"I know man its crazy." Kendall said. They both quieted down when Kendall's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Camille. "Holy shit she's calling me." Kendall said excitedly.

"Dude answer the phone." Dustin said laughing. Kendall rolled his eyes before hitting answer.

"What's up?" Kendall answered.

"Hey Kendall I just wanted to say thanks again for the ride." Camille's soft voice floated through the phone. Kendall sighed, a love sick look across his face.

"It was nothing Camille. Still down for the party?" Kendall asked hoping she didn't change her mind within ten minutes.

"Hell yeah! I just wanna forget about the drama and let loose." Camille said excitedly. Kendall chuckled at her reaction.

"Alright well how bout I pick you up in two hours around 8?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you later Kendall." Camille said.

"Yeah bye." Kendall said and they both hung up. Kendall leaned back into the couch smiling.

"Kendall you're so fucking whipped it's funny." Dustin chucked and he quickly dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head.

"Shut the hell up. She's perfect." Kendall said with a small smile on his face. He was snapped out of his lovesick trance when Dustin threw a pillow at his face.

"Pussy whipped!" Dustin screamed as he ran up the stairs. Kendall shook his head and grabbed his keys.

"Make sure your ass is ready 7:30! Oh and your ass is sitting in the backseat." Kendall yelled before leaving his house. Kendall drove to his house and entered to see his little sister sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby sister." Kendall said jumping onto the couch sitting next to her.

"Hey big brother. Mom knows you skipped school today." Katie informed.

"What? How?" Kendall asked surprised.

"I don't know but if I were you I would go to my room." Katie said eyes never leaving the TV.

"Thanks Katie." Kendall said ruffling her hair before running upstairs. He shut the door quietly before looking in his closet. He was gonna wear a simple tee and jeans but since Camille was coming he wanted to impress her. He grabbed a white v- neck and a pair of black skinnies. He pulled out his black and white Vans smiling at his outfit choice. He looked at the time and decided to take a shower. When he stepped out of the shower and walked into his room, he saw his mother sitting on the bed with the pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"Hi mom." Kendall said walking over to his drawer to get his underwear.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Knight asked immediately. Kendall rolled his eyes as he slipped on black boxer briefs on.

"Mom can you please leave? I'm trying to get changed." Kendall said grabbing his lotion.

"So that's how you speak to your mother?" Mrs. Knight said standing up. Kendall sighed finally making eye contact with her.

"If you're here to yell at me, make it quick mom." Kendall said. Mrs. Knight shook her head wondering what had happened to her kind sweet son.

"You skip school, don't come till 6 and now you're gonna go out on a school night?" Mrs. Knight asked rhetorically. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"What's the point mom?"

"The point is Kendall I'm worried about you. You're smoking cigarettes and probably doing drugs. I know you drink too. What happened to your hockey dreams huh? What happened to your best friends James, Carlos, and Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kendall growled glaring at his mom.

"You promised to never bring that up." Kendall said angrily.

"Yeah I did but that was before you met Dustin and turned horrible." Mrs. Knight said. She stood and walked towards her son, hurt when he stepped back.

"Dustin had always been my best friend. Even when the other three were friends with me. He always had my back even when I dropped him. Now he's the only one here now mom. So don't go talking shit about my friend because you don't know anything." Kendall said angrily as he brushed by his mom and grabbed his jeans.

"Kendall Knight you are not going anywhere!" Mrs. Knight yelled. Kendall rolled his eyes as he slipped on his shirt.

"I don't care about what you think mom because obviously you don't care about mines." Kendall muttered as he grabbed his keys and shoved them into his pocket. He sprayed some cologne on, his mother watching hurt by him.

"Kendall I am your mother and you better listen to me!" Mrs. Knight demanded but Kendall didn't listen. He went into the bathroom and fixed his hair.

"Bye mom." Kendall said leaving his room and slamming the door shut. He ran down the stairs, giving Katie a kiss on the forehead before he left the house. He drove to Dustin's house glad to see his friend sitting on the porch. He parked the car and climbed the stairs to the porch.

"Wow looking good buddy. For someone special?" Dustin teased laughing when Kendall punched him in the shoulder. Dustin pulled out a joint making Kendall smile. This was their tradition, smoking a joint before going to parties. Dustin lit it and took a hit.

"Guitar dude's shit?" Kendall asked as he watched his best friend take another hit. Dustin passed the joint to Kendall who took a big hit.

"Hell yeah his shit gets us mad blasted." Dustin said leaning back against the porch railing. Kendall took another hit feeling the effects of the joint. They continued smoking the joint till it was finished and they were high.

"Holy fuck you got eye drops? I don't want Camille to know I'm high." Kendall said smiling when Dustin gave it to him. He quickly put the drops in his eyes before giving it back to Dustin. "Let's get outta here." Kendall said and they both walked to the car. Dustin was bout to get in the front seat when he remembered Kendall told him to sit in the back. He started chuckling as they got in the car causing Kendall to chuckle also.

"Dude you gonna get pussy today." Dustin said laughing as Kendall started driving. Kendall laughed also shaking his head.

"Nah chill I'm trying to be a gentleman. She just broke up with her boyfriend." Kendall said turning on to Camille's street. He pulled up to her house and parked.

"Damn she got a nice house." Dustin said staring at the house. Kendall chuckled shaking his head before getting out of the car. He rung the doorbell and Logan answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked. Camille pushed him out of the way rolling her eyes.

"Hey Kendall." Camille said giving Kendall a hug. Kendall hugged her back before pulling away.

"What are you doing with him Camille? He's the reason I couldn't make it today." Logan said angrily. Camille sighed angrily grabbing Kendall's hand.

"Let's go Kendall." Camille said walking Kendall away. Kendall shrugged, smirking as he allowed himself to be led by Camille.

"Wait Camille!" Logan yelled as he caught up with them and grabbed Camille's free hand. "Where the hell are you going? We gotta talk." Logan exasperated. Kendall then felt the need to step in.

"Woah dude you're overstepping your boundaries." Kendall said pushing Logan back. "She doesn't want to talk to you. For a nerd you're pretty stupid." Kendall said. He placed a hand on the lower back of Camille smiling when she snuggled into his side.

"You're breaking the bro code dude." Logan said angrily fists clenching. Kendall ran a hand through his hair angrily.

"We're not bros here." Kendall said simply before turning around and leading Camille to the car.

"Camille if you leave with him then we're over." Logan said seriously. Camille only laughed flipping him off before getting into the car. Kendall closed her door and went to the other side to see Logan standing there.

"What?" Kendall said with a smirk. Logan shook his head stalking off to his car and speeding away. Kendall laughed as he climbed into the car causing Camille to look at him.

"What happened?" Camille asked. Kendall laughed even harder which caused Dustin to laugh also. Camille stared at the boys in amusement. They slowly started calming down wiping tears from my eyes.

"He left." Kendall said with a smile. Camille looked into Kendall's eyes and noticed his eyes looked unfazed.

"You're high." Camille said with a small smile. Kendall started the car, shaking his head.

"Shit I tried hiding it. I'm sorry." Kendall said as they drove towards the party.

"Its okay I take two shots of straight up vodka before I go to any party." Camille said with a giggle.

"I like you already. My name's Dustin." Dustin spoke up from the back.

"Mine's Camille." Camille said turning around to look at Dustin. "You must be Kendall's best friend." Dustin nodded smiling.

"And you must be Kendall's crush." Dustin blurted. Kendall slammed on the brakes causing all of them to jerk forward. "What the fuck man?" Dustin exclaimed. Kendall glared at him through the rear view mirror causing Dustin to quiet down.

"Do you want me to drive Kendall?" Camille asked. Kendall shook his head glad that it was too dark to see the dark red blush on his face. Kendall drove in silence while Dustin and Camille talked about stuff they had in common. Finally they got to the party with Kendall able to find a parking spot close enough to the house.

"Yo I'm bout to go have a threesome!" Dustin yelled as he got out of the car and ran to the house. Kendall and Camille both laughed as they watched him from inside the car. Kendall was about to open the door when Camille placed a hand on his arm.

"Kendall wait Logan told me about you blowing the smoke in James' face." Camille said softly. Kendall turned towards trying to get a good read of her emotions.

"If you're thinking I did it to sabotage your relationship with Logan, I didn't scouts' honor." Kendall swore. Camille smiled feeling relieved.

"Oh okay I thought you did. Sorry I doubted you." Camille said. Kendall nodded opening his door.

"It's okay. Everyone does." Kendall said slipping his hands into his pockets. He waited for Camille to join him as she shyly locked arms with him. Kendall smiled looking down at Camille.

"I'm not everyone Kendall. I'll never doubt you again" Camille assured. Kendall nodded and they both walked across the lawn to the house. The music was banging loudly causing Kendall to start bobbing his head to the beat. Camille looked around seeing a lot of college students around. She saw a couple of keg stands and there was a mini bar. Camille also saw the DJ at top of the balcony surprised at the richness of the house. Kendall led her to the bar asking the bartender for two shot of tequila. The bartender placed the glasses down and Kendall and Camille grabbed one.

"To having a good fucking time!" Kendall yelled over the music. They toasted and gulped the shot down. Now it was time to party.

* * *

A couple of hours later the party was in full swing and Kendall had lost Camille. After taking some shots and playing beer pong together, he'd lost her when they were walking through the dance floor to get to the bar to get more drinks. He was at the bar hoping she would show up but he highly doubt that would happen. Kendall sighed asking the bartender for some beer before turning around hoping he could find her. He was having such a good time with her and now he was bored since all his friends were busy. The bartender placed down his beer and Kendall grabbed it sipping it before he spotted Camille walking towards him. He can see her swaying a bit making him chuckle lightly.

"Can I have some?" Camille asked as she got to Kendall. Kendall smiled and handed her the cup. Camille downed the beer and placed the cup down. "Let's dance." Camille said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him to the dance floor. Kendall shrugged letting her lead him deeper into the dance before she stopped and started dancing sexily. Kendall eyed her dangerously watching her hips sway to the beat. She licked her lips before motioning Kendall to come to her. He moved closer to her and she turned around and started grinding against him. Kendall immediately responded wrapping his arms around her waist, both of them grinding to the beat. For almost an hour that's what they did, dance to songs that played. Finally Camille turned around in his arms, looking upwards at Kendall.

"What's up?" Kendall asked as he stared at her. Camille didn't say anything as she leaned up and kissed him. Kendall gasped pulling away quickly. Camille looked down hurt by his reaction.

"I'm sorry Kendall." Camille said pulling away from Kendall. But before she could go anywhere, Kendall pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. She moaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist. Kendall traced her bottom lip for permission, his grip tightening on her waist when she opened her mouth. Camille moaned again as Kendall's tongue dove in and established dominance over her. She felt weak as he started hitting all the sweet spots in her mouth. They kept kissing for little before Camille pulled away to catch her breath and Kendall started kissing down to her neck before biting down which made Camille grip his neck harder. He soothed the bite by licking it sensually, relishing in the little moans deep in Camille's throat. He pulled away to look in her lust blown eyes and Camille smirked pulling him down for another kiss. This time Camille took control of the kiss leaving Kendall breathless. After pulling away, Camille grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor to outside. They went into the backyard and Camille pushed Kendall on the ground straddling him. She smirked at him as she pulled off her top. Kendall bit his lip as he reached up and gently cupped her boobs. Camille let out a soft moan, leaning into Kendall's touch.

"Camille tell me now to stop because I won't later on." Kendall said softly. Camille nodded before kissing Kendall passionately. While kissing Kendall expertly took off Camille's bra. She pulled away and took off her bra slowly before tossing it to the side. Kendall leaned in and kissed her boob softly. Camille moaned softly as she pushed him closer. Kendall trailed kisses to her nipple before sucking on it making Camille gasp. He pulled her closer as he switched sides causing Camille to moan and arch into his mouth. Kendall pulled away and stared into Camille's eyes.

"I want this Kendall stop hesitating. " Camille said with a smile before leaning in and biting Kendall's bottom lip. Before Kendall could say or do anything his phone started to ring.

"Fuck!" Kendall groaned as he fished out his phone. He rolled his eyes when it was Dustin calling him.

"What the hell do you want man?" Kendall answered.

"Dude don't be mad at me man I'm pissed off too." Dustin muttered. Camille shifted on Kendall's lap causing him to grunt. Camille smirked as she slowly started to grind in Kendall feeling his hard on directly on her center.

"What's going on?" Kendall said roughly as he felt himself getting harder as Camille grinded on him.

"Fucking John wants us to perform at the party. He told his friend that he had a band and now his friend wants us to perform." Dustin said angrily.

"Fucking John man." Kendall said. He ran his free hand down Camille's hip and leaned in to kiss her softly on the neck causing Camille to sigh softly.

"Dude are you getting it in right now?" Dustin asked in shock. He started chuckling and Kendall hung up on him and threw his phone to the side.

"Now where were we?" Kendall said a smirk. He rolled Camille on her back and stated kissing down her stomach. Camille giggled slightly as he dipped his tongue into her belly button. He smiled as he kissed up her stomach to her lips where they had another intense lip locking battle before Kendall's phone started ringing. Kendall ignored it and continued to kiss Camille until she broke the kiss with a small grin.

"I think you should get that." Camille said as Kendall trailed kisses to her neck, biting down making her moan loudly. He soothed the bite by licking and sucking on it with Camille writhing in pleasure. Kendall unbuttoned her shorts and slipped his hand in rubbing her through her thong.

"Looks like someone is a little wet for me." Kendall whispered seductively in her ear before biting on it making her moan loudly. Kendall stopped his assault on her ear and stared at her face watching her face twist into pleasure.

"Kendall please more I need more please." Camille gasped out. Kendall pulled his hand out making Camille whimper. Kendall smirked as he pulled off her shorts and thong before he slowly rubbed her clit. Camille moaned loudly arching her back. Kendall chuckled as he kissed down her stomach and slipped a finger in causing her to gasp and bite her lip.

"I wanna hear you." Kendall growled before he started sucking on her clit. Camille screamed in as Kendall's tongue swirled around her clit before he sucked it. He slipped a second finger into and started pumping them in and out. Camille's moans became louder letting Kendall know she was closer to the edge. Kendall slipped out his fingers and Camille was about to complain when her eyes rolled back when he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"Ohh fuck Kendall shit I'm cumming I- KENDALL!" Camille screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Kendall continued to eat her out prolonging it. He slowly placed a kiss on her pussy before kissing up her body. Camille smiled at Kendall who smirked at her. She ran her hand through his hair before pulling him down to kiss him. She moaned softly at the taste of herself. Kendall pulled away leaning his forehead against her.

"You're amazing." Camille said with a blush.

"Nah I'm just an average guy." Kendall said with a smirk. He looked down at Camille noticing that she was completely naked and he was completely clothed. He started chuckling making Camille confused and a little self-conscious.

"What?"

"It's just that I'm still wearing everything and you're completely naked." Kendall said with a cute grin. Camille rolled her eyes playfully as she pushed him off of her. Kendall placed his hands behind his head as he watched Camille get dressed. When she was fully dressed she winked at Kendall.

"Next time I'll get you naked." Camille said. Kendall stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So there's a next time huh?" Kendall said softly. Camille nodded and Kendall kissed her softly. "Now I'm excited." Kendall said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Kendall." Camille said pushing him lightly. Kendall chuckled as he picked up his phone. He saw a couple of text messages from Dustin and he knew he had to go perform.

"Let's go back in, my dumbass band mate fucking booked us for this party." Kendall said holding out his hand. Camille intertwined her hand into his, smiling as he led her back towards the party.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy**


End file.
